


Take My Picture Now (Shake It 'Til You See It)

by LynxMadrid



Series: Musical Logan [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Feelings Realization, Logan gets a makeover bc i feel like he deserves it, Logan lets it alll out, Logan moves in with remus, Logan's getting there, M/M, Ok they friends now, On Remus' Part, THEY JUST OBLIVIOUS, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), again not really, and honestly good for him, great, idek, idk wtf im doing, if you've read all of this comment cookie and ig you get special points, imma stop now, next fic is just g a y d i s a s t e r, not greta, so that's greta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxMadrid/pseuds/LynxMadrid
Summary: **“Stay with me!”**Yeah it looked really good.**“Thanks for being there for me.”**Logan agrees to move in, gets a makeover, and pours his heart out.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Musical Logan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127717
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Take My Picture Now (Shake It 'Til You See It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wow_thats_angsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/gifts), [Rayla957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla957/gifts).



It had been a couple weeks since the big breakdown, and Logan couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t stop thinking about Remus. Because for the first time in what seemed like forever, Logan had been listened to. And so, a couple days afterwards he started going over to Remus’ room, and started talking and venting to him. Because he realized that Remus knows exactly how he feels. Obviously Remus doesn’t have the best ideas sometimes, and even he knew that, but he makes amazing horror prompts, and he’s super talented, and Logan can’t believe that he never knew that before. 

One day he voices this to Remus, and he just laughs, sort of sadly and says, “That makes sense. No one really wants to see more than the offensive, abrasive, Remus I put on the outside. Which suits me just fine. If you can’t sit through the smaller stuff, then I don’t think you would be a good friend.” 

Logan nods sadly and says, “I suppose I have a similar mindset. If you can’t deal with me when I’m actually trying to help, then you are not a good FUCKING friend.” Oops. He didn’t mean for that to be as emotionally charged as it was, and he says so to Remus. Remus just sits up.

“So they ignore you even when you are trying to help? You’re literal Logic, why? Why would they… Oh my god they’re so stupid holy shit.” Remus says, his voice lower and quieter.

Logan was surprised. “Yes. I thought you knew that. You saw how they acted towards me when you first showed up, and you are very perceptive.” Logan said.

“I just thought that the fear of the situation was talking.” Remus said.

“No. They were actually more willing to listen to me in that situation than they would normally.”Logan said. It’s not like he was sad about it, or anything. That’s just the way that things were. But Remus seemed even madder. So they just sat there in silence until Remus suddenly shot up.

“Stay with me!”

“What?”

“Stay with me in the dark side corner of the mindscape! If they don’t recognize you for your amazingness, then don’t work with them. If Thomas needs you then help him, but you don’t need  _ them _ . Besides, while Jay and I talked through it and we both decided that he’ll stay with the light sides for a little bit, I’m still a bit lonely down here. It’s too quiet.” Remus said, his eyes lighting up. Logan, for some reason, says yes. He’ll have to research the butterflies in his stomach later. 

“Really?!?! I didn’t think that’d you want to be with me. You know, because of the entire dark creativity and intrusive thoughts thing.” Remus said, slightly awkwardly.

Logan just laughed and said “Remus, I thought you would know me better than that. Besides, we both have similar experiences, and I consider you a friend.” He realized with a start that he couldn’t really say the same for the other sides, except for maybe Virgil.

______________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.” Remus said, slightly nervously.

“You said it yourself. If I’m going to break away from them and not give a damn about what anyone else thinks, then I can’t wear the same stupid clothes that I wore to have people take me seriously.” Logan said definitively. “Besides, if you keep second guessing me, then I’m going to psych myself out.” Remus laughed as they opened the tablet.

“So what I’ve done is I’ve basically created a character creator from any game. A Picrew, if you will. So here you can see the little logan doll on the left screen, and the different clothing choices. If you want something else just tell me and I can try to figure out what you want. And when you’re ready press the pink button, and it’ll appear on your body.” Remus said, rambling a bit because he spent so much time on it goddammit, and he wanted Logan to like it so much.

Yeah, sue him he had a little crush on the Logical side, so what. But now is really not the time to unpack all those feelings, so he decided to throw away the entire suitcase.

Remus steps outside.

“I’m here for any style choices you might need. I helped Dee with his clothes, and he looks fucking dapper.”

______________________________________________________________________

This was a mistake. Logan’s alone in the room, and he wants to do this so badly, but he doesn’t know where to start. There are so many choices and he doesn’t want to fuck up. With his old outfit, he knew what he wanted. He wanted other people to take him seriously, and he decided a teacher’s outfit would be best for that. But this was for him, and he was lost. 

“Well, when Thomas wants to go for a look, he chooses one piece of clothing that he really really loves, and goes from there.” Logan reasoned. And then he saw it. The black jeggings. He put it on the little doll icon, and… yeah. Yeah it looked really good. Logan grinned.

It didn’t go smoothly from there, as Logan had no sense of style, so he ended up with something that really didn’t look good. And was still bound by his anxieties, so he ended up with basically his old outfit. But it was better, and at the end he found something he really liked. The black jeggings, a collared navy blue shirt with short sleeves, a black cape, and blue stiletto heels that surprisingly looks good, and he can walk in. When he swipes onto the face menu, he sees makeup, in which he picks black lipstick, and also piercings. On a whim he picks a dark blue spider bite piercing. He takes one last look at the doll, then presses the pink button. In a She-Ra esque transformation, Logan’s old clothes melted away, and his new clothes appeared on his body. He took a look at himself and then had a revelation. Sheer sleeves. Sheer sleeves would look amazing. So he peeked outside of the door and said “Remus, could you come in here?”

Remus jolted back to reality. While Logan was doing his “makeover scene” as Roman would call it (probably, it’s not like he talked to him lately), Remus was just kinda fidgeting and waiting. And when that happens, his mind tends to drift.

“You want me to come in there? You do realize I’m ace right?” Remus said jokingly.

Logan sputtered and said, “You know full well that that’s not why I need you. Besides, so am I.” 

Remus filed that into important information to know, then followed Logan into his room. Annnd fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck on a stick because GODDAMIT HE’S HOT. Like he was always hot, but now that he’s out of the stupid polo, and in this gorgeous cape and in these pants that make his legs go on for forever and fuck, is that a spider bite? Are those stilettos? 

“... and I hope it’s not too much to ask for but… I’ll stop rambling.” Logan said, adorably shy and flustered. But that’s not what was good for Logan.

“Hey no. None of that. I told you to tell me if you wanted something, and you did. I am sorry but I wasn’t completely paying attention. Could you please repeat that?” Remus didn’t add the fact that he was ogling the shit out him.

“I was just asking if you could make my sleeves sheer.” 

Remus does. And he looks even hotter. And fuck he is l i v i n g w i t h h i m.

“You look amazing!” Remus said. “Whenever you’re ready, I can move your room. Or you don’t have to, I don’t want to force you into anything.” 

“I just have to grab one thing.”

______________________________________________________________________

In his excitement to move in with Remus, Logan had forgotten his phone. He needed it to perform his duties, and it was the thing that kickstarted his friendship with Remus. It was on the kitchen table, and he could see a slight problem. The rest of the core sides (god, he didn’t even think of himself as one of them) were at the table. He thought about waiting and hiding, but then he realized. “That’s exactly what got me into this predicament. Lying down and taking it.” So with his head held high he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. 

“Hey Loga - what’s with the new outfit?” Patton asked. 

“I got a new outfit.” Logan said, slightly curtly.

“But why?” Patton pushed.

“Why not?” Logan asked, deflecting the question.

“What Patton means but is too polite to ask is why and how did you get a new outfit? Roman interjected.

“One, I needed a change, and two, Remus.” Logan said, and then spun on his (lovely) heels and walked away. The drama of the entire situation was slightly diminished by the fact that Thomas summoned them all. 

Oh boy. 

“I have gathered you all here today to - Logan, what's with the new outfit?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah Logan, what’s up with the outfit?” The rest of the light sides asked, except Janus, who understood what was going on and wisely shut up.

“I got a new outfit? What’s the big deal? So what?” Logan asked, a slight edge to his voice. It might have been less than slight edge because everybody flinched a tiny bit. 

“It’s nothing - just your outfit is so…” Patton trailed off

“AWESOME” Virgil interjected. He noticed that everyone’s eyes were on him now, and he shrunk back. “I.. I mean that your outfit is cool.”

“I was about to say extra. It’s so unlike you!” Patton said, concern evident in his voice and eyes.

It just hurt for Logan. “You would not know what is like or unlike me.” He said, vitriol seeping into his voice. His eye twitched slightly. Tears were oncoming. He pushed them back.

Patton flinched. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“It means that I’ve never been able to express my interests because if I’m anything other than a robot, then none of you guys are going to listen to me. If I show a single crack, a single moment where I’m anything other than stoic or perfect then you guys don’t care about what I have to say. I’m not allowed to have a basic personality - have music tastes - I’m not allowed to be fucking HUMAN. And I have to be there when you guys vent. Which I’m not complaining about - by all means, vent! But it hurts, you know, just a little bit, when you guys vent about not being listened to, or having a block, or just having a shitty day and knowing that I can’t do that, or it’ll just make the problem worse! None of you know what that’s like! None of you.” Logan said, pouring his soul out. The tears were running freely now. “Actually one person knows what this feels like. Remus does. He’s the only one who seems to care amongst you guys. And I  _ know  _ that yall care but it sure as hell doesn’t seem that way. So yeah! That’s what’s with the new outfit! Remus is reteaching me how to love myself and how not to give a shit what anyone else thinks.”

He slows down and takes a couple deep breaths. Everyone is staring at him. He staggers his breathing and wipes his tears with his hot hands. He takes a decisive sniffle, which to the others wouldn’t seem authoritative, but to him it was, and says “And one last thing. I’m staying with Remus. Not forever - just for a little bit. When I’m coming back, I don’t know. I just need a break.”

______________________________________________________________________

Remus was clearing up a place for Logan’s room. He put it next to his room, and added a door to a garden of poisonous plants and a conservatory so that Logan could stargaze. Suddenly Logan appeared in front of his door - eyeliner smudged and lipstick slightly chewed off. They needed no words, and Remus folded him into his arms.

“Remus?”

“Yeah?”   
  


“Thanks for being there for me.”


End file.
